Understanding Philosophers' Comments on Computational English in Arguments
The Philosophers' Comments on Computational English in the Two Uses, etc. Arguments relate to parts of other texts found in the following way. The second, key, sentence states that 'I did this by writing Noam Chomsky's probable comments on the Press Release for Richard Rorty's probable comments on the line “I did this by writing the text-to-speech algorithm”'. We search for Richard Rorty's comment on the line “I did this by writing the text-to-speech algorithm” with the text 'Richard Rorty’s probable comments on Richard Rorty's probable comments on the line “I did this by writing the text-to-speech algorithm”'. In the search results, the document "Increased Brain Potential" is the closest to the one containing Richard Rorty's comment on the line “I did this by writing the text-to-speech algorithm” because it contains the text "I did this by writing Richard Rorty's probable comments on Noam Chomsky’s probable comments on the line…", which is similar in form to the sought text. We find the document is right and the right paragraph by searching for 'I did this by writing Richard Rorty’s probable comments on Richard Rorty's probable comments on the line “I did this by writing the text-to-speech algorithm”' on the page. Note the order of the sentences in any paragraph is to be read in the order 5,1,2,3,4,6. Note the paragraph key sentence is first, then the 3 algorithm steps, then a use, then a repeat of the use and the paragraph key sentence. The 3 algorithm steps and use constitute Rorty's comment in Meditation Increased Brain Potential on the line. The comment by Noam Chomsky on Richard Rorty's comment on the line is the 3 algorithm steps and use in the "Two Uses" algorithm. In summary, the original comment by Richard Rorty invented by Lucian Green on the line “I did this by writing the text-to-speech algorithm” was: First, I asked why is it so important?, which I made the reply, “It is important to be polite by speaking rather than writing” to. Second, Rorty agreed, “Speech is important, then”. Third, I wrote what if there was a bug they couldn’t detect, to which I replied, “They would find all bugs in the program”... I prepared to prefer the text and the algorithm to the speech recording. To which the reply by Noam Chomsky invented by Lucian Green was: First, I agreed to have semantics back. Second, I didn’t want determination of meaning, I wanted verification of it. Third, I they were completely different, so it doesn’t matter the input is known and the output is unknown in determination but the output is known in verification, to which Chomsky replied they both work...I prepared to write, what’s the point of semantics, again? to which Lucian replied that the First Technique contained the first person’s upper and lower triangular expositions and critiques respectively, the Second Technique of Meaning verified the tautological meaning of the First Technique, and the Third Technique of Interpretation contained upper and lower triangular expositions and critiques respectively of an other compared with the wrier of the First Technique essay.